pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Titan Dweevil
The Monster Pump should be destroyed first, because it is the hardest to avoid. The Shock Therapist can be easily avoided. I found the poison weapon quite hard to avoid.... Remind's me of Metroid Prime from the game of the same name. just think of how big that thing is in real life!Reoko 01:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Well... Olimar's the size of a quarter so it's gotta be at least the size of a dog. *checks strategy guide* It's leg span is... 322 millimeters. Problem solved. User:Fly Guy 2 Is that where all those enemy sizes came from?! :That would explain why they were here... If you have that, Fly Guy, would it make sense to add them, then? Does that count as official? ::I wouldn't really take strategy guides as official sources, but sizes are something that could actually be measured with Pikmin/captain/treasure sizes as points of reference, so they're probably more than just guesses. No, it's Nintendo's Official Guide, not the Prima Guide. So it's official. Fly Guy 2 03:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :It always seemed to me that the Prima people knew more about what they were talking about than the Nintendo guides, official or not, but like I said sizes are something anyone could potentially measure given a good point of reference. Does it have the sizes for all the enemies? Yes. Fly Guy 2 17:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) How come most Dweevil look the same exept for the collour. The only ones that look differnt are Titan Dweevil and the one that starts with a "V" (I can't seam to remember the name. :You are thinking of the Voilate (Spelling?} Dweevil (The bomb rock one...)~Crystal Lucario~ 21:06, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Ya, thats the one! But I accualy did forget the name though... Thoes are evil...~Crystal Lucario~ 22:27, 21 April 2008 (UTC) The Volatile Dweevil actually has a pretty much identical body shape to the others, but it's hard to tell since it carries a bomb-rock on its back all the time. Naturally, species which are closely related will tend to look similar (sometimes even identical) to one another, but practically speaking, the creators of the game more than likely made them look alike to make the modelers' jobs easier and to save memory space by using one mesh for all the species rather than five different ones. It's the same with a lot of enemies, like Dwarf Bulborbs, Cannon Beetle Larvae, and terrestrial Blowhogs. I Know but becouse of the bombrock, I considerd it more different from the rest. ---- Prez, the correct URL was in there; but it's not that great a video anyway, due to low quality (strange, as the rest of that user's videos are directly captured). There's probably a better quality one somewhere. 18:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Strategies I was reading Azul's revisions, and I think his idea is that you use Pikmin to attack the weapon which they're immune to while it's firing so it takes damage while you navigate the rest of your Pikmin out of harm's way. This seems like it might work, how well I can't say, but I didn't want it to go in place of the old strategy since Yellow Pikmin just dominate this thing without fail. I think it's worth testing to see which one works better. Someone edited the pikipedia since I was last here. It looks great! :I did that the first time I encountered it, and... It sucks. You're constantly switching Pikmin, and you have to keep them in the open so they're not too crowded, allowing you to switch between the types. As such, they are vulnerable to the Monster Pump. Adding to that, you can't concentrate on one of its weapons, as you have to switch between whichever it uses. Really, I don't like it.-- How did we get a picture of titan dweevil abouve ground? I Know you can look at the bosses in the piklopedia but should't the angle be differnt since it's so tall. Nin10dude :It is from the Piklopedia, and you can change the angle quite easily by tilting the control stick up and down. I realy should investigate these things befour I ask...Nin10dude :Meh, sometimes it can be hard to get the Piklopedia camera to do exactly what you want anyway. YELLOW???!!! how often does this happen? Wiki443556 21:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :All highlighted siggys are falling apart. It's a sign! TEH WIKI WORLD IS ENDIN! FORECLOSURE! The Titan Dwevil is actualy weaker than the other dwevils. Without wepons, it is harmless, and the wepons arn't a true body part of it, so it is technicaly the weakest dewvil, because at least the others' attacks are part of their bodies. 11:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC)